


Night shift

by lusf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is... drunk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is a waitress, F/F, Fluff, I really don't know how to tag properly, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians, hope it's okay, pizza place, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusf/pseuds/lusf
Summary: Working the night shift wasn't easy, but sometimes it could be fun.Catra had to work two shifts in a row as a waitress in a pizza place. On the weekends it stayed open because some near places had partys in it. It was okay, nothing really challenging - she was used to it and the extra money made some difference after all.But sometimes - well, sometimes it was just fun.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this after a double shift at work. It's currently morning where I live (and I work at night, so..). But that's okay because it has been a really long time since I've posted anything - or even finished anything - and I'm really happy I wrote this!
> 
> Also, heads up: I've never been to North America and have no clue how pizza is made there or how are the pizza places, but I hope nothing is awfully wrong (and if it is, I hope you guys get the spirit of it). And English isn't my native language so it may have some misspells.
> 
> First She-ra fic!

It was already 4 am when a small group of friends entered the pizza place. A tall, blonde one, a shorter girl with pink hair and a boy with a crop top. They sat in one of the tables that Catra had to take care. She was slowly approaching them when she saw the blonde girl trying to pull a chair from the table besides theirs - and failing to do it, almost dropping the chair (and herself). She speeded her pace to catch the chair and, as she was taking it, the girl looked up to her and their eyes met. Catra found herself staring a little bit too longer before saying:

"Hey, do you need some help?" - As she got the chair up, the blonde girl looked amazed.

"Thaaaaank you". She (tried to) smiled, a little too much drunk. "Woah. Give me a hug, pleaaaaaase". The words felt a little dragged and Catra was caught really surprised. She could see the girl friends almost tap on their forehead with hopelessness. Catra wasn't a hugger, but there was something on the girl that made her find herself halfway through it. She had barely lowered herself when the girl pulled her. She smelled like pine, citrus and alcohol - a lot of alcohol. 

"You're going to be fine" She said, patting on the girls back, trying to be the least intimate possible - she was at work after all, and she didn't even know this girls name.

"You're fine too" The blonde responded, smiling proudly until the realization that it wasn't what the brunette said. "Well, you didn't said I was fine but I said you were fine too" she giggled, looking at her friends. 

"Adora, please let the girl do her work" The pink haired girl begged, trying to pull her friend a little close to her.

"But GlimmEr, she is so beautifuiuil" Catra had to hold her laugh when she heard the girls name. What kind of name was Glitter, for god sake. "You are sooooooo beautiful" Adora - now she knew her name - said, deep looking into her eyes and Catra could feel her cheeks light up. "What's your name?"

"Thanks. I'm Catra. May I take your orders now?" She responded, trying to look at the boy, when she felt a hand pull hers. 

"I will have ANYTHING you send me, " the blond said smiling again, kissing the back of her hand and almost purring against it. She pulled away way more gently that she would in any other situation. After all, it was kinda funny seeing this really really beautiful girl - and really really drunk - going head over heels for her. 

"Okay. And you guys?" She noted their orders and left, feeling the back of her neck burn from the staring. 

After some time, the brunette got back holding three small pizzas, a vegan one for the boy, a pepperoni one for Glitter and a prosciutto one for the blonde. 

"Here" Catra placed their orders and, as she was placing the blonde's, the girl took her hand again, looking into her eyes like she was almost about to cry. "Hey, Adora" she said in a careful voice - but it came out just (a little both too much) flirtatious. 

"HOW did you know?????" The girl almost spat on her, yelling the first time part of the sentence. "this is my favorite flavor of pizza". That even got Catra a little shocked. 

"It's mine too." - The girl smiled just a little bit, feeling the air get a little thicker. Looking into the girls deep blue eyes made she forget the hole world around them for an instant.

"I'm sorry, miss. My friend is a useless lesbian. " The boy cut their moment short, sighing in despair and making Catra remember where she was and pull her hand really fast - she didn't know how long she was at that table and was sure her supervisor wouldn't like it. She agreed with an almost laughing face and left in a hurry, only half hearing the blonde scream

"But BOW.! She's the BESTS" 

\------- 

After that, Catra barely had time to check their table again - and part of her wouldn't know how to handle the beautiful drunk girl again. The place got crowded really fast because some party just ended and things got harder really fast. Having to deal with drunk young adults wasn't always as pleasing. When she stopped to notice, the table was already empty. 

She was caught by surprise when she noticed that she was a little sad about not having said goodbye. Then, she shrugged and went to clean the table. As she was doing it, she found a really nice tip under the napkin holder and a note that was written with a really crooked handwriting.

"Hey Catrrrrrra" a small cat drawn besides it and a cellphone number under it.

She smiled and put it in her back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo.... I hoped you liked it, because I had some fun writing this.
> 
> And that Catra wasn't OOC (cmom guys, no one could really be mean to drunk Adora).
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
